


Interlude in Your Quiet Night

by victoriousscarf



Series: Stars and Cinders [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think,” he started and Donna's hands were resting on her knees. When he hesitated she did not move. “That I have to do something.”</p><p>“It's going to be something stupid, isn't it?” she asked, without any heat in her words.</p><p>“Very,” Dick said and he met her eyes. “It will look very bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in Your Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to introduce Donna and this is an interlude before Dick does something else stupid.
> 
> I swear to god I'm getting around to the Tim stories and more of Jason and eventually Damian and Cass and Steph I /swear/ there are more characters than Dick. (I'm actually super curious if anyone can guess Dick's next move)

The garden at the center of the Temple never fully emptied. But in the middle of the night, with the stars blocked out by the lights of the city, it was quieter. And in the middle of the night, Donna was almost always found there.

She didn't open her eyes when she sensed Dick.

“You know, you used to sleep during the night,” she remarked, tilting her chin back with her hands loosely draped over her knees.

“Or I was desperate to ask you something,” he said and she could hear the rustle as he sat down on the ground in front of her.

The corners of her mouth twitched. “True,” she murmured, opening her eyes. His hair was getting longer again, and his face was still skinnier than it had been. Months after returning to them for the second time, and he still hadn't recovered all his weight. She was starting to wonder if he would.

Now though his eyes were closed and he almost looked at peace.

“So which one is it tonight?”

His eyes flickered before he opened them. Even in the dim light they were so blue. She missed when his lightsabers had matched the color of his eyes. His orange blades felt too much like an open declaration of a wound that would not heal.

“I think,” he started and Donna's hands were resting on her knees. When he hesitated she did not move. “That I have to do something.”

“It's going to be something stupid, isn't it?” she asked, without any heat in her words.

“Very,” Dick said and he met her eyes. “It will look very bad.”

“You're asking me if I trust you, aren't you?” she asked.

“Yes,” he admitted.

She folded her hands in her lap and stared at him. “You'd only ask that if you think you're about to do something that appears untrustworthy.”

The corners of his mouth quirked. “Yeah.”

“Which you won't tell me.”

He winced slightly, and there were such shadows under his eyes. She wished they had never come to this place. She wished he was still the boy that had tripped over Master Wayne's heels and who smiled, flinging his arms over Roy's shoulders and resting his head in her lap.

Since he had last returned to the temple, she swore she say him flinch away from touch.

Donna wanted to reach over and shake him. “But you want my blessing that I trust you no matter what do you do.”

“It'll look very bad,” Dick murmured.

“Then why are you doing it?”

“Because I think it might help people,” Dick said, flickering his eyes up to meet hers.

She wanted to tell him not to, to take care of himself too, but she knew better. They were Jedi.

“Many lives?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“I expect you back whole,” she said and he dipped his chin down.

“I'm not certain I can do that and save them,” he said.

Her hands tightened in her lap until her knuckles were white. “That wasn't negotiable, Dick,” she said.

He tilted his head again, almost smiling. “I'll try,” he whispered and she nodded, tight. She tried to release some of her fear into the Force, but too much of it was clinging to her still.

“And I suspect once you've made your choice, you'll act quickly?”

“Yes,” he said.

“And you won't ask others if they trust you, will you?” she asked and he flickered another faint smile at her.

“No,” he said. “The more people believe—well—that I'm not trustworthy in this case, the better. The more believable it will be.”

She already hated everything he implied.

“Be careful.”

This time he didn't tell her that wasn't the point. Instead he just tipped forward, and she cradled his head in her lap, stroking his hair lightly as the garden started to lighten with the coming day.

 


End file.
